The Car Contest
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! Set after Jess left for Venice. Rory is stuck in a car with him for a contest. Can they survive each others company? R&R! J&R! CHAPTER 9 UPLOADED!
1. Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

I own nothing pertaining to Cadillac.

I own nothing pertaining to Chevrolet or the Corvette that they produce.

"Mom, guess what!" Rory announced strolling into the kitchen, after visiting Lane, one summer afternoon.

"Umm, Emily has painted a sunflower on the hood of her Cadillac, and is singing seventy's songs at the top of her lungs, while jumping in a moon bounce?" Lorelai guessed.

"No. Lane told me that they're having a car contest at the mall!"

"Honey, they have those all the time. I always stop to fill out the slip of paper and drop it in the little box, and not once have I won a shiny new convertible." Lorelai said.

"That's what's so unusual about this contest! You don't drop a little piece of paper in a cardboard box; you drop it into a fish bowl. They have a gumball machine and you try to guess how many gumballs are in it. The two people closest to the actual number, gets to sit in a brand new red Chevrolet Corvette convertible!"

"Well, that's great, hon., but what's the point?"

"The point, is that the person who stays the longest in the car, wins it!" Rory exclaimed.

"When is the contest?" Lorelai asked.

"It starts in an hour. We have to get down there!" 

"Okay. Let me grab my purse." Lorelai grabbed her purse off of the table, and followed Rory to the car.

"We have to pick up Lane." Rory told Lorelai.

"Okay." Lorelai stopped in front of the Kim's house.

Beep! Beep!

Lorelai honked the horn.

Lane came bounding out of the house, and slid into the backseat, "Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Lane."

"Lorelai, are you going to try to guess too?" Lane asked.

"You bet." Lorelai smiled.

They soon arrived at the Hartford mall and went inside to where the contest was being held.

They filled out their slips and dropped them into a fish bowl.

Rory led the way to a row of chairs and they sat down.

"We have a good view of the car." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah. Hey, Lane, isn't that Dave?" Rory asked.

When Lane didn't answer Rory looked over at her.

Lane's gaze was fixed on the car.

Rory smiled and shook Lane's arm.

Lane snapped out of her daze and looked at her, "Sorry, I was to busy drooling to answer. What did you say?"

"Isn't that Dave?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm going to go talk to him." Lane said, walking over to Dave, who was look at the car.

Someone took Lane's seat, which caused Rory to glance at them.

Rory gasped when she saw who it was, "Jess?"

Jess looked at her, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked getting angry.

"I was on my way to Stars Hollow to pick up some stuff I forgot."

"I'm not coming with you." Rory said, looking away.

"What?" Jess asked. A look of understanding crossed his face, before he decided to let the subject drop, "Someone gave me this flier," he held up a yellow piece of paper, advertising the car contest.

"Why didn't you just have Luke send over your stuff?" Rory demanded in a biting tone.

 "I just didn't," was his only reply.

Lorelai kept silent, as she watched all of this play out.

Just then a speaker crackled, and an announcer announced the winners of the gumball-guessing contest, "Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano."

AN/ This takes place right after Jess left for Venice without telling Rory. Did you like it? Should I continue! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Oil Slick

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

I own nothing pertaining to, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, or anything related to it, or to anything related to Doctor Seuss, or any of the movies, books, series, cartoons, or products.

Rory's eyes widened in shock, "What?" she yelped.

Jess glanced at her and wondered what it was going to be like to be in a car, for who knows how long, with someone that hated his guts as much as Rory did.

Rory turned and glared at him, "Arrgg!" she growled before standing up and heading over to the car.

Jess shook his head and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Jess joined Rory at the car as the announcer laid down the ground rules.

(1) They could under no circumstances leave the car, except for scheduled bathroom breaks.

(2) They couldn't bring food into the car with them.

(3) They could not sleep in the car.

Rory glanced at Lorelai, who wore a bittersweet expression.

The bitter part, being Jess-and the sweet part being the fact that Rory had a fifty/fifty chance of driving that car home.

Rory and Jess both slid into the car.

Jess in the drivers seat and Rory in the passenger seat.

"The contest will begin…now!" The announcer glanced at his watch, and then stepped down from his podium.

Lorelai settled in her chair, and tore open a granola bar.

Lane followed Lorelai's example and settled into her chair beside Lorelai.

Dave had left, after saying that he was going to head home, and watch all this on television, from the comfort of his living room couch.

Lorelai glanced at the television camera.

She hadn't realized that the contest was going to be aired on TV.

"Want half?" Lorelai waved the chocolate chip granola bar under Lane's nose.

"You're going to let yourself be possibly shown on TV, with half a granola bar in your hand, and chocolate chips in your teeth?" Lane asked.

"Yep. You want to join me?" Lorelai smiled.

"Why not? I'm hungry." Lane sighed, snatching the granola bar from Lorelai's hand.

Meanwhile… 

Rory glanced at Jess, and found him staring at her, "What are you looking at, oil slick?" 

Jess grimaced.

Scratch that…she _really, really _hated his guts.

He shook his head and sighed, "Ouch. Good word usage though."

"Don't play cute with me, Jess. I'm not in the mood, for your mind games."

"My MIND GAMES?" Jess asked incredulously.

"You know what I mean! You're awful." Rory was tired of not saying how she felt, and always trying to find the good in Jess. She had decided that he was awful. And she wanted him to know it.

"I am not. You just don't understand." Jess shook his head again.

"Yes I do. I understand that you treated me like dirt. I would even go so far as to say that, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, is only second to you!" Rory said, looking him straight in the eye.

"So you're comparing me to the Grinch now? Does that mean that you're Cindy Lou Who? And that while all you perfect Who's, live in Whoville, or in this case Stars Hollow, I'm sitting up in my cave, contemplating how to take away everyone's happiness? Is that it?" 

"Jess, you are getting way off the subject here!" 

"Might I add, that in the end of the movie, everyone forgives the Grinch? And they all sit down to dinner and everything is perfect in their little town again." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, right. That is in the movie, Jess, we're talking about real life!" 

"Whatever. You don't get the point." Jess replied.

"Yeah, whatever, Jess." Rory turned away from him, and glanced at her watch. 

It had only been five minutes.

This was going to take longer than either one of them had expected.

AN/ Hey, everyone! I decided to update this story because of a review that I got from, rorynjess4ever. She really wanted me to update this one, so I did. But, the reason that some of these haven't been updated for a while, is because I'm trying to update one story at a time until that story is finished. That way there are consistent updates on that story. The one that I am currently working on is called, Project Baby, and it is a Lizzie McGuire fic-which by the way, I don't own anything pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products! Thanks for all your support, rorynjess4ever! It means a lot to me! And thanks to all my reviewers! Please click the review button and let me know if you liked it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading and have a great day! And don't forget to SMILE! =D


	3. That Camera

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

**Meanwhile in Stars Hollow:**

Luke flipped on his TV and settled on his sofa for a nice break from his customers.

He had put Caesar in charge for an hour so that he could take a break.

He flipped a few channels before stopping on the local news channel.

Luke's jaw dropped when he saw Rory and Jess sitting in a red convertible.

He studied Rory's face and grimaced.

She looked like she had just swallowed an entire lemon.

Her face was knotted into an awful glare, and she was staring straight ahead, right into the lens of the camera.

Then Luke glanced at Jess.

Jess looked utterly miserable, and he glanced at Rory every minute or two.

The camera focused on the crowd that was watching the car contest.

Luke spotted Lorelai holding half a granola bar and talking with Lane.

Luke grabbed his cordless phone and dialed Lorelai's cell phone.

The camera stayed focused on Lorelai as she picked up her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Lorelai, what are Jess and Rory doing sitting in a car together on television?" Luke questioned.

"How did you find out about that?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm looking at you!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai's head shot up in surprise and she stared at the camera that was pointed at her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Hi, Luke! Hi, Sookie! Hi, everyone in Stars Hollow!" Lorelai waved at the camera and smiled.

**Back to the convertible:**

Jess glanced at Rory and sighed, "Are you going to stay silent the whole time?"

Rory glanced at him and said nothing.

Jess nodded, "I guess that's my answer."

Rory turned her head away again and crossed her arms.

"You're being very childish." Jess said.

"Me?! I'M being childish? You're the one that left without saying a word! Just acted as if nothing was different! That you weren't leaving that very same day, on that same bus!" Rory shouted.

The camera turned back to the car and zoomed in on the activity-taking place inside the convertible.

Jess rolled his eyes up to the roof of the black roll top of the convertible, "I don't want to talk about this." 

"Of course you don't! You never want to talk about ANYTHING!" Rory screamed at him.

Jess leaned as far away from her as he could and shuddered.

"Do you have to scream?" he asked.

"Do I have to scream? Do I have to scream?" Rory's voice rose an octave higher with each word, "Yes, I have to scream, because nothing else seems to get your attention!"

Jess sighed.

Maybe she had a point.

But, he didn't want to admit it, anymore than she wanted to admit that she still loved him.

Rory took a breath and glanced at her watch.

One hour and counting…

AN/ Did you like it? Please let me know in a review! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


	4. Bo Bo Bell

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

"Maybe you're right! But, I really am not ready to talk about this." Jess said calmly.

"YOU'RE not ready to talk about what?"

"Our relationship."

"Of course." Rory glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm tired of you never wanting to talk to me about anything!" she exclaimed.

"That's not true."

"Oh, really? Whenever we were together I would ask you things and you would give me a generic answer. And when I would get angry you would give me one of your amazing, heart melting, smiles, and all would be forgiven. Well, you know what, Jess? I'm not that girl anymore." 

"You think my smile is amazing?" Jess asked.

"Ugh! You'll never change!" 

"Would you want me to?" 

Rory glanced over at him and pursed her lips, studying his face.

**Rory's POV:**

_No! I love you just the way you are. You're perfect for me! I love you, Jess!_

At least that's what she wanted to say.

Instead she said nothing.

Jess shook his head and sighed, "The silent treatment. Harsh…but effective."

Back to the crowd… 

"One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war! Five, six, seven, eight this will be a piece of cake!" Lorelai sat in her chair playing thumb war with Michel.

He had showed up to enter the car contest but had been to late.

By the time he arrived Rory and Jess were already in the car.

Lorelai had spotted him, and with the promise of a big meringue cookie, had convinced him to stay and keep her company.

"One, two, three! I win!" Lorelai laughed after pinning Michel's thumb down for three seconds.

"No fair! You have to hold the person's thumb down for ten seconds, not three!" Michel pouted in his thick French accent.

"We're playing American thumb war, you must be thinking of the French version."

"You lie!" 

"Meringue cookie." Lorelai hinted.

"Evil woman."

Back at the Diner… 

Luke sat watching the silent fight between Rory and Jess.

He picked up his phone and called Lorelai again.

"Yellow, green, and blue." Lorelai's perky voice sounded in his ear.

"Must you answer your phone that way?"

"It's funny." Lorelai said as though it were obvious.

"On what planet?"

"Mine."

"Oh. You mean the one that Bo Bo Bell is the empress of?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I overthrew her last week. I'm the empress now. And that's why the way I answer my phone is funny." Lorelai twirled her hair.

"You're ridiculous."

"What an awful way to talk to your empress!"

"I don't live on your planet."

"That is until I send my subjects to abduct you. And then you'll say, 'Take me to your leader.' And they'll bring you to me." Lorelai replied.

"Actually, I think I would say something like, 'Take me away from your leader.' Why am I even talking about you being the queen of an alien planet? I am not having this conversation. Call me when this contest thing is over."

"Ha." Lorelai smiled after she had hung up her phone.

Luke shook his head and sighed, "Gotta love her."

AN/ I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading, have a great day, and don't forget to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	5. Free of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

AN/ Hey, all! Here's an update! Be sure to let me know what you think! Enjoy! =D

"How long are you going to sit in this car?" Rory asked getting angrier with each passing minute.

"As long as it takes you to give up." Was Jess's hottie reply.

"I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, give up on anything!"

"Even relationships?" 

"Some."

"I thought you didn't give up on anything." Jess snickered.

"Shut up! You just think you know it all, don't you, Jess? You think you know every thought that I think. Every move that I make. You think I'm predictable, don't you Mariano? Well, you're wrong! You hear me? WRONG! Is that hard to hear, Jess Anthony? Is it? I am not the same girl that you left on that bus. The girl who loved you and hung on your every word. I'm not like that anymore." Rory ranted, barely stopping for a breath.

"Then what are you?"

"Free of you!" Rory screamed and turned so she wouldn't have to face him.

Rory missed the hurt look that crossed his sharp features, but the camera caught every moment.

"How long have I been in this car with that slob?" Rory muttered.

Jess heaved a sigh and checked his watch.

Rory glanced over and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't asking you for the time, ignoramus."

"That's good. Because I wasn't telling you, miss I think I'm a thesaurus."

"Ugh! You are such a waste of a human form!"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah. That's right. Whatever! Oh, I'm Jess! And I think I'm hot! But really, I'm just full of hot air!" Rory exclaimed.

"You are so ridiculous!"

"Whatever." Rory said mocking Jess mercilessly.

Jess rolled his eyes.

"All I can say is you had better not use up all of the oxygen! I mean look at you! How many times can you huff?"

"Would you just shut your big mouth, Gilmore?"

"You're gonna regret that when I never speak to you again!" Rory hollered.

"Whatever."

"ARRRRRR!!!!!" Rory screamed.

**Back to the crowd:**

"I am sooo bored!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Michel nodded and stood up, "No meringue cookie is big enough for this." He said walking off.

Lorelai slumped down and grabbed her cell phone.

  
"Luke's Diner." Luke answered the phone.

"Bring me coffee!" she demanded.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're at the mall, Bo Bo Jr." Luke replied.

"Do not call me Bo Bo Jr.! I told you, I overthrew her, which means she would be Lorelai Jr."

"You're ridiculous, you know that, Gilmore?" Luke shook his head.

"So, how do I look on TV?" 

"Ten pounds heavier." Luke guessed.

"Ehhh! Wrong answer!" Lorelai pouted.

"Goodbye, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed and hung up her cell phone, "Gotta love him."

AN/ You like! Please let me know in a review! But remember to keep it clean, please! Oh, and I just made up Jess's middle name because I don't know what it is. Have a great day and remember to sMiLe! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


	6. I Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

Rory sighed and glanced at Jess.

He glanced back, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Rory heaved another sigh and looked at Lorelai.

Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders.

Rory slumped and grabbed Jess's arm forcefully.

Jess stared at her in shock as she read the numbers on the watch that was strapped to his wrist.

She shoved his arm back at him and crossed her own arms in a pout.

"It's only been three hours?" she mumbled.

Jess shook his head and pointedly huffed.

Rory rolled her eyes and huffed in an attempt to copy his sarcastic action.

Jess stared at her in disbelief.

Rory looked at him but he didn't stop staring at her.

She felt tears forming behind her blue eyes but fought to hold them in.

But it was to no avail.

Once the first teardrop fell, more and more began to flow freely, new ones appearing every time one fell off her chin and onto her stubbornly folded arms.

Jess's eyes widened.

She knew that once she had begun to cry that it was of no use to try to stop her tears.

She considered herself to be like an uncorked bottle filled with emotions, and now there was a flood and Jess was stuck without a lifeboat…or sandbags.

**Back to the crowd:**

Lorelai glanced at Lane, who was listening to c.d. headphones and bopping to whatever music she was listening to.

Lorelai slumped down and tapped Lane.

Lane pulled off her headphones, "What is it, Lorelai?"

"I'm bored, Lane."

"Okay."

"Help me!" Lorelai smiled.

Lane thought for a moment and then smiled, "Why don't you go to a perfume store and get some samples?" 

"What a great idea! Lane, you're a genius!"

"I know."

AN/ Just a short update chapter. Please tell me how you liked it! Feedback is why we authors post our stuff on the Internet, right? Please don't forget to keep the reviews clean, like this story! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! :o)

Oy-with-the-poodles


	7. At the Perfume Counter

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, or products.

AN/ Here's a quick update! Enjoy! SMILE! =D

"Attention, contestants! There will be a ten-minute bathroom break in just a moment. You may also use that time to grab a snack at the sandwich table, but just a reminder, no food in the car please. Your ten minutes will be begin…now." The announcer said.

Rory swung open the car door and jumped out of the car as fast as she could.

Jess rolled his eyes and stepped out after she had shut her door.

She had mascara streaks running down the length of her face, but her tears had, for the most part, subsided.

She rushed to the ladies restroom and scrubbed at her face with a wet paper towel.

Lane followed her into the bathroom, "Rory, are you okay? I saw what happened."

Rory slid down the wall and landed, with a thud, on the floor. 

She crossed her legs in front of her and shook her head, "Well, I looked over at him and he just looked so unsure of himself and vulnerable. And that made me feel like a villain…"

The whole time Rory was talking Lane was shifting from foot to foot and muttering comments like, "Are you sure you want to sit on that floor?" and "Wow, I wonder whose shoe that came off of."

"And I know that it's ridiculous. I'M not the villain! He is!" Rory continued, not even hearing Lane's voiced concerns.

"Come on. Lets go get you a sandwich before you have to get back in that car."

Rory sniffed and looking in the mirror one more time, she followed Lane to the sandwich table.

Jess was eating a turkey and provolone cheese sandwich and leaning against the table in a very leisurely fashion.

Rory didn't bother to look at him, but instead concentrated on talking to Lane, "Where's my mom?" she asked grabbing a roast beef sandwich.

"She went to a perfume counter to get some samples."

"Oh." Rory nodded.

Lorelai came back just in time to hear the announcer say, "Attention, contestants. Your ten minutes are up. Please return to the vehicle immediately."

Lorelai rushed to Rory and wrapped her in a tight hug, "Go win that car, honey! I know you can do it!"

Rory nodded and walked back to the car with a determined look on her face.

This time she slid into the driver's side, leaving Jess no choice but to take the passengers seat.

AN/ You like? Please let me know! Please keep your reviews clean! SMILE! =D

Until the next chapter,

Beth


	8. My Turn to Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls show, books, DVD's or products.

AN/ Hey all! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! This entire story is for my sister, who supports me in my writing and I owe her a big thank you for encouraging me to update this story! This one's for you, Jenny! SMILE!

As Lorelai sat staring at Rory who was sitting behind the wheel of the car, refusing to even glance at Jess, she realized that Lane was no longer sitting beside her.

She looked around the room and didn't see her anywhere.

"Hmm." She said to no one in particular, "I wonder where she is."

Then she spotted her.

She was standing at a store window, across from where the contest was being held, and she was admiring a pair of jeans in the window.

Lorelai stood and walked over to where Lane was entranced in a window shopping haze of daydreaming, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Salivating over those incredible jeans!" Lane said with her usual exuberance.

"Oh, you like them that much huh?"

"Did I mention the drool factor?"

"Ewwww! Don't be gross, Lane!" Lorelai shuddered dramatically.

"I'm sorry they're just so wonderful! Don't you think that they would look great on me?"

Lorelai glanced at the dark blue denim jeans with the sequins that lined the front pockets and gave them an extra glimmer and a unique quality. Then she studied the jeans that Lane was wearing. They were a simple pair of white wash jeans, nothing special or sparkly about them, "Well, I like the fit of the ones you're wearing, but your right. That pair in the window screams Lane Kim."

"I want to try them on!" Lane cried almost pressing her nose to the glass window.

"Okay. You go try them on and I'll go grab some fries and shakes from the food court. I'll meet you at the front of the store in like five minutes." Lorelai shrugged and started walking as Lane grinned and called something about extra salt on those French fries.

Meanwhile… 

"Rory, come on, talk to me!" Jess insisted, leaning over the armrest and grabbing her hand.

She gave him an icy glare and jerked her hand away from his grip.

"Rory, you're not being fair!" Jess tried again.

Rory gave him an incredulous stare and then caught herself and began glaring again.

"You caused this, Jess. Don't try to act like I'm the villain. This is your fault! Not mine. You just use people. I should've known when I saw you treating Luke like you did…"

"Rory, don't start in on me…" Jess tried to stop her string of words.

"No, no, no! You told me to talk to you! I'm talking to you! Why, Jess, why did you treat everyone like that?…"

"Because I…" Jess tried again.

"Enough talk about you, Jess! In fact I'm tired of saying your name! I'll just call you boyfriend number two. How's that?" Rory ranted.

"What? How…"

"No! It's my turn to talk! Do you know the problems and the hurt you caused? Do you?"

"Well…"

"Stop interrupting me! I mean it! You are so rude! In fact I don't even want to talk to you anymore! So just be quiet or you can just get out of this car right now!" Rory said feeling slightly hysterical.

Jess shook his head and stared out the window.

What they didn't realize was that the citizen's of Stars Hollow were watching them intently over bowls of popcorn and glasses of soda…

AN/ Did you like it? Please let me know! Just remember to please keep it clean and cussing free. Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE!

Oy-with-the-poodles


	9. It's Absurd

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, books, DVDS, or any of their products.

AN/ Thanks to my sister Jenny for inspiring this update! Remember, you still owe me an update on "The Blizzard". Why are you reading this? Get typing, girl!

And to all my readers, thanks so much for the support and the reviews on this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and you should totally check my sister Jenny's Gilmore Girls story out! It's called "The Blizzard" She has a lot more than one, but this is one of my favorites! Tell her Beth sent you!

Lorelai found Lane holding a shopping bag and bouncing from foot to foot, when she came back from the food court.

"You caved, Kim?"

"Like a gold mine and dynamite. But they looked so fabulous on me!" Lane replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, here's your shake and fries. Hey, do you want to go into that bookstore with me and help pick a new book for Rory? I don't think she'll be in the best of moods when she gets done."

"Even if she wins the car?"

"Even if she wins the car. I don't know. Sitting in a car with Jess for hours could make a girl feel crazy you know? I think she'll be excited but when she gets home, she'll want to curl up on the couch, eat some ice cream and read. I know this. That's how she was after she had her first meeting with Dean after they broke up."

"Okay. Do you know what book she doesn't already have?" Lane asked as the headed into the bookstore across from the clothing store.

"No idea. But it'll take some time to browse and I'm not ready to go sit back down yet.

"Okay."

**Meanwhile:**

Rory took a deep breath and tried to steady her emotions.

She felt like everything was upside down.

She was sitting in a car, on television, with her ex-boyfriend, having a battle of wits with a person she thought she'd never see again.

It was ridiculous!

That's when the laughter started.

It started out as a titter, then grew to a giggle, and by the second nervous glance by Jess, it had turned into full-blown laughter.

"Rory?" Jess asked cautiously, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Can you believe this?" She sputtered hysterically, "You and me, together, in a convertible, on TV? It's absurd!"

Then Jess joined the chortling and soon they looked like joke driven maniacs.

The laughter subsided after a few moments and Rory and Jess found themselves staring at each other.

Rory caught her breath as Jess leaned closer to her, and all the familiar feelings swept over her.

She began to inch her face toward his and there lips met in a fireworks display similar to the one she'd seen the day she had kissed him at Sookie's wedding.

You couldn't have asked her later what she was thinking, she wouldn't be able to explain.

In that moment she was dazzled and bewildered, and captivated, all at once.

But what would happen when the moment, and the kiss, ended?

AN/ I hope that you liked it! Please keep all of your reviews clean and cussing free! Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! D

Beth


End file.
